The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms and more specifically relates to a quick reload magazine for a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
Small firearms, including pistols, assault rifles, and submachine guns, utilize and fire rounds (also known as cartridges and ammunition). A magazine is an ammunition storage and feeding device within or attached to a repeating firearm. Magazines can be removable (detachable) or integral (internal/fixed) to the firearm. The magazine functions by moving the cartridges stored within it into a position where they may be loaded into the barrel chamber by the action of the firearm. Prior to use, a firearm magazine must be loaded (charged or filled).
When a magazine is being loaded, it is necessary to depress all previously loaded rounds to provide space below the lips, so an additional round can be inserted. Each time another round is loaded the spring is further compressed, requiring more insertion force. When a magazine is fully loaded, the spring is fully compressed and exerts maximum upward force against the follower and rounds towards the lips. Loading magazines is relatively time-consuming, tedious, and painful if done with bare fingers. Pain accumulates and intensifies as more rounds are loaded against the increasing spring pressure, thereby slowing the loading process. When a plurality of magazines is to be loaded, much time is required, shortening reposing, training, or combat time. In combat circumstances, slow reloading can be life-threatening. Thus, a suitable solution is desired.
U.S. Pat No. 9,057,570 to Guy Tal relates to a loader for magazines with projecting side button. The described loader for magazines with projecting side button includes a projecting side button coupled to a follower. Two similar and substantially flat flaps are hinged by a pin along their longer side. A torsion spring encompasses the pin and is positioned between the flaps, forcing them apart. Each flap has a substantially rectangular opening sized and positioned to fit over a magazine. The flaps can angle between an open position and a closed (parallel and touching) position. To load the magazine, a user squeezes and holds the flaps ends closed to align the openings so that the openings can be slid over the magazine to push the button down. Upon releasing the flaps they open, locking the openings on the magazine. Rounds then can easily be loaded into the magazine. The loader may use a grasping member in lieu of flaps.